Secret Affair
by DemonicPresence
Summary: A love that feels wrong, yet is so right. A love that can never be. Will it come blows or mend a bond between two families? For GrayLu love fest.
1. Against the Wall

A/N: So I will say this is my first fluff piece, and I made it soft because I didn't feel comfortable with too much details. Anyway, this story was a real thrill to write, so much so I began the first 3 chapters and finished them two days early so all I had to do was hit send. So please sit back and relax as you read and enjoy it. Please review it too.

Lucy was given an opportunity to go into town, which didn't happen often. When it did she always wore her most casual clothes. She wore a loose blouse and jeans with some fairly comfortable heels. She made her way through the crowded streets as she wanted to see the sights and shops. As she did she passed a dark haired boy who gave her a shiver. She stopped as he continued to walk, seemingly not seeing her as she passed. She continued on, not noticing that the boy had finally stopped and turned to watch her retreating figure. She felt as though she knew him from somewhere.

She continued her little shopping trip alone, but she was still pleased with herself and having fun. As the day drew to a close, she left for the estate. She walked in silence and within a few minutes she felt someone watching her. As she turned down an alley she could hear someone's footsteps follow behind. She had taken the wrong turn and now found herself against the wall. She trembled as she watched as the stranger approached. "What do you want?" she asked fearfully.

No reply came from the stranger. Out of no where, the boy from earlier appeared and landed an uppercut to his jaw hard enough to send him to the ground. The boy kneeled down to inspect the body, and Lucy began to fear he might have killed him. "Is he alright?" She asked and she slowly began to approach him. The boy didn't respond immediately to her question and she began to wonder if he even heard him. Just as she opened her mouth to try again he said, "he is fine, just out cold. Don't worry he won't bother you again miss Heartfilia," he stood and smiled at her.

She offered a small smile in return, "that's good news. Thank you."

He closed the small gap between them and offered his hand, "no problem. My name is Gray, would you like me to escort you the rest of the way home?"

She took his outstretched hand and said, "sure."

So they walked to her home and she planned on having her father pay him back for his help. When they made it to the estate they discovered her father gone. So she brought Gray to the small sitting area in her room to entertain him until he came home. They sat talking and enjoying each other's company. After some time though the grew quiet and se became nervous. She then stood up from her seat and went to her private bathroom. When she came out she went to the full length wall mirror to check her appearance.

As she turned around she realized Gray was watching her with a look of hunger in his eyes. He slowly approaches her and out of uncertainty she began to back up until she hit the wall. She found herself against the wall for the second time that night, but this time she felt more curiosity than fear. Gray stopped when they stood toe to toe and carefully placed his hand on her cheek and gently stroked it with her thumb. Then he began to trail his hand down to rest gently on her neck. He slowly leaned his face down to her until their lips met in a tender and passionate kiss. When she returned the kiss Gray pressed his body into hers and his hands began to explore her body. Soon they ventured up her shirt and began to caressing her bare skin.

Just as Gray was going to make his next move when the two heard footsteps coming down the hall to her room. They quickly moved apart as they heard Lucy's father knock and the door and a muffled, "Lucy are you awake." She strode towards the door and opened it after making sure her clothes were straightened. Her father looked at her curiously, "how was your trip?"

"It was great dad, though I did have some trouble on my way home, but I met this boy who helped me," she said as she turned to acknowledge Gray who she now noticed was no longer here. Her eyes searched her room before finally resting on the doors to her balcony. They lay open and the wind blew the curtains out. She turned to her father, "but he left before I could get his name." This fact was indeed true considering she didn't know Gray's last name, and he left without a warning.

"Well, I'm glad someone was there to take care of you. Goodnight Lucy," he rested his hand on her shoulder before leaving her to herself. She closed her door before walking towards the balcony. She hoped he had merely hidden outside, but much to her disdain he had fled to wherever his home was. She walked to the railing and leaned her elbows on the stone. She stared out at the grounds below and began to think about the mysterious boy who saved her that night.


	2. Skinny Dipping

Lucy hadn't seen Gray for two weeks. She did learn that he was the heir to the wealthy Fullbuster family. His family unfortunately was a rival to her own. She became even more hesitant to admit to her father that he had been the one to save her. She wasn't even sure if she would ever see him again, and she couldn't tell if she wanted to see him again. Then one night as she wondered about the grounds of her estate when she was pulled into the shrubbery by unseen hands.

"Owie," she said as she landed on her butt on the other side of the plant. She looked up to see Gray smiling down at her.

"Gray! What are you-" he covered her mouth with his hand to silence her.

"Shhh, not so loud. I had to see you again," he said in a soft whisper.

"Why? Where have you been?" she asked in a fierce whisper.

"I don't know, I missed you I guess. I've been at home and it is kind of hard to get away from my parents, so I could only come and see you when I got the chance," he replied.

She nods reluctantly, "yeah, I understand. Let's go somewhere so we can talk."

She stood up and grabbed his hand. She pulled him to a place just out of sight of the servants and guards on the estate. When they stopped Gray took in the sight of a small pond that sat on Lucy's land. She sat on one of the rocks to avoid getting her skirt get anymore dirt on it and Gray joined her. After a long silence Lucy finally spoke up. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?" she asked.

"Well, to be honest I didn't think it mattered, and I also knew if I told you then you wouldn't want to talk," he replied.

She nods and went quiet again. To her his reason was too good, too perfect. She didn't think it was a lie, but she wanted a reason to be angry with him. She wanted to feel like he lied to her. Or like he was keeping secrets, withholding the truth. Unfortunately his reason was extremely plausible so she couldn't be angry at him. She was so lost in thought that when Gray stood up she jumped back and stared in surprise as he began removing his shirt.

Lucy blushed madly while Gray smiled, "I have an idea." She looked up at him, cheeks burning a brilliant crimson. "What would that be?" she asked. He gave a mischievous grin. "Let's go skinny dipping," he said and her blush deepened. "What?! No!"

"Come on be more spontaneous, live a little," he said still undressing. Her eyes fell to his hands as he began to undo his pants and soon they fell to the ground. She couldn't keep herself from watching as his boxers soon followed. He began walking into the pond until he was waist deep before turning to look at her expectantly. She sighed as she stood and took off her shirt slowly, but not to be sexy or a tease. She removed her skirt next before moving to the clasp on her bra. She slowly undoes the clasp and lets the lacy fabric fall from her arms. Then her hands finally made it to the hem of her panties and she hesitated before finally letting them slip down past her legs and to the ground.

She began to walk into the water and stood next to him. "Now what?" she asked him. He splashed her and took off as she stood there completely bewildered that he had done that. Then she went after him and started a splash war. They laughed as the fight lasted for sometime until the found a place they could relax in the water. It was as they sat in silence that he leaned over and kissed her. This time the kiss was more heated than before and escalated quickly. She had her arms wrapped around him as he had her legs wrapped around his waist. They spent the next few hours enjoying each other's embrace and showing each other different ways to please one another. When the moon was high in the sky they both got dressed and said their goodbyes before Lucy's guards came searching for her. She left feeling happy and for once whole.

A/N: So this chapter got heated, I worked really hard on this one. Please review nicely, constructive criticism is welcome as well as suggestions.


	3. In Public

Lucy and Gray continued their sneaking around for several days. Neither understood their emotions, just knowing that they needed something from the other. One night Gray comes to her with an idea. They were laying in her bed holding each other when he looked at her in a serious manner. "I want to take you on a date," he said. Her expression began as one of excitement before quickly turning to dismay.

"We can't, our parents will catch us," she said.

"Not if we weren't ourselves," he replied.

"You mean wear a disguise?" she said a little curious and excited once again.

"Yeah, and I already have everything ready for us," he smiled excitedly.

"Really? It better not be anything revealing," she said teasingly.

"The only one getting to see that body is me," he said possessively.

So over the next week she received a box full of the items they had discussed. He sent a brown wig that had a short and curly hairstyle along with a nice sweater from a secondhand shop and ripped shorts. He even sent some worn shoes. She placed these items in a bag that she would carry to the diner and change in the bathroom. Once she was ready she went and sat by the window and purchased a coffee. Suddenly a guy with medium length red hair, a sweater vest, and khaki shorts sat across from her. At first she panicked a little until she learned that it was Gray. She couldn't help but let out a giggle at his nerdy appearance.

They enjoyed our lunch together, talking a little more than they usually did. Afterwards they decided to go to the movies and watch a romance. Once the lights went out they were quiet, playing with each other's hand. As the movie started they began a make out session that grew a little heated. Before it got too far they stopped themselves and decided to get a room for the night with a bath house included. They continued their day by walking around town together, going into shops just to look around. They found a cheap restaurant to go to for dinner. Afterwards they found a hotel with everything they wanted.

First Lucy contacted her father to tell him she was staying at a friend's house, then she contacted that friend to be sure they kept her little secret but she didn't say where she was. As she spoke Gray sat behind her with his arms resting around her abdomen and began kissing her neck. When she hung up she turned her head and they kissed deeply. They then got up and gathered everything they would need before going into the bath house, thankfully it was not only a joint bath but empty at the moment. They enjoyed loving each other passionately out in the open air like this, and they were aware that others might have heard them. Once they finished they had to stop because other guests appeared. They got up and left the bathing area with towels wrapped around their body. Once back in their room they continued their night of loving each other, trying new things and new positions until they were too tired to move and fell asleep holding each other.


	4. Clueless

A/N: So sorry its so late guys. I will be completely honest, I forgot. Sorry if it isn't the best, I did all I could to get it out quickly.

Months went by like this. Lucy and Gray sneaking around to spend time together. Lucy had it calculated, tomorrow is their sixth month anniversary. She wanted to know if Gray cared about it but didn't know how to ask. She attempted to ask her friend Levy, but all she had ever experienced was a crush on Gajeel Redfox. Of course, being Levy, she grew curious when Lucy asked about such a thing. Her only excuse was that someone else had brought it up with her. Levy didn't really believe it, but she went along with it.

That same day, after Levy left, her father, Jude, requested her presence in his study. All the way there she pondered on what he could want with her. Her heels clicked on the hardwood floor, echoing through the empty halls. She knocked before hearing her father say , "come in." When she entered, he stood with his back to her, hands folded neatly behind him and wearing one of his pressed tailored suit. He peered out of the large window that sat behind his desk. Finally he turned to look at her, but he didn't really see her, as it had been every day since her mother's death.

"Lucy, an associate of mine wants to join our companies," he said.

Lucy stood for a moment confused, unable to see how this relates to her. "Pardon me, but how do I fit into this?" she asked.

"The associate is from the Dragneel family. He requires one thing in order to merge our companies, a marriage. His son, Natsu, has requested your hand in marriage," he informed her.

She was completely taken aback. Her father was marrying her off. All she could do was walk away from him to think. If she were married, or even engaged, she could no longer see Gray. She had developed feelings for him in the time that they had been together. She didn't want to lose the happiness he gave her. She felt a strong need to speak to him, so she quickly made her way to him, not caring about her appearance and what it might mean for them. Lucky for her he was out wondering the estate and he was the first person she came across. When he saw her running, he met her and pulled her out of sight of his home. He feared they had been discovered or that she was pregnant, "What is it Lucy?" he asked her.

"My dad is forcing me to marry Natsu Dragneel," she said and for a brief moment he breathed. He felt relief that it was neither of those two things.

"I thought it was something else," he said and didn't realize it was out loud.

"Did you not hear me?" she asked feeling disappointed that he didn't care,

"Yeah, you're marrying flame brain. Wait-" he began thinking about what he said.

"Alright, I am sorry for disturbing you, I don't even know why I ran to you," she said and took off before he could stop her.

He stood dumbfounded for a moment. She was leaving him. He knew he had to let her go, but he didn't want to. He quickly ran after her, "Lucy wait!" He was determined that if she was leaving, she would remember him. She stopped and looked at him. "Will you meet me tomorrow at your pond?" he asked and she paused. Then she finally agreed before leaving.

Like Gray, Lucy believed this was goodbye. It appeared to her that he didn't care about her at all. She was certain that tomorrow they would have good sex, the kind of sex that says goodbye. She feared the day after tomorrow, much more than she feared her father's wrath. She ran home, a tightness in her chest. Once inside her room Lucy was able to sink to the floor and she cried.

At the same time, Gray was running around town, collecting items to use tomorrow night. This would be their most romantic rendezvous they ever had. He planned on loving her like there was no tomorrow. In his mind there really wasn't a day after tomorrow. He didn't want to believe that there would ever be a day that they had to say goodbye. Those days don't exist to him.


	5. Cool Me Down

Lucy calmed herself down a few hours later. Then she suddenly thought about what day it was, and that she was late. Quickly, she left out, this time wearing a wig as she ran to the nearest convenience store. Once inside she found where the pregnancy tests were and bought one. She went into the bathroom and waited for the results. When the time was up she peeked at the test, a positive. Now she had to figure out what she was going to do. A pregnancy is the last thing she needed, and she had no clue what she was going to do or how she would hide t. Then another thought crossed her mind, would Gray even want it? He didn't seem to want her.

She went back home in a daze, thinking about how this happened to her and she wish this could've been avoided. The thought of a pregnancy never crossed her mind. Lucy sat up in her room all day and night, hardly eating anything. The next day she was anxious about seeing Gray and debated on whether or not she should tell him.

Gray, on the other hand, was preparing for their last night. He hated thinking like that, but it is what it is. Sadly, it was all he could think about as he set up the blanket and pillows for comfort. Afterwards he brought out several candles that all sat in trays so they won't cause a fire.

When it was time for Lucy to come, he met her a few feet away from the pond so he could cover her eyes. He led her back, using his hands as a blindfold. Once they were by the pond he leaned down to her ear and whispered tenderly, "Happy sixth." He removed his hands and revealed to her what he laid out. She looked around in amazement. No one had ever done anything like this for her.

"This is so amazing," she said with a big smile.

He smiled back, "I'm glad you like it."

"I have some news for you though," she began, "I'm pregnant."

He stared at her for a moment before grabbing her in his arms. "This is perfect!" A pregnancy was the saving grace he needed. If she had his child, then they couldn't leave each other if they didn't want to. His outburst surprised her but she hugged him back, glad he was excited. "Now we don't have to leave each other," he said when he set her down.

"You care about that?" she asked.

"Of course I do, you never let me explain," he replied.

"Then why did you say what you did?" she asked.

"Because until today I thought the worst thing that could happen was our parents finding out or you got pregnant, but the worst thing would be losing you," he said and caressed her cheek gently.

Lucy's eyes filled with tears, "I'm glad because I fell in love with you over these six months."

"So did I," he said before he kissed her.

It was then that they laid down and enjoyed the comforts he made for her. He loved her better than he had ever loved her before. As they were still together, her guards as well as her father caught them. The guards pulled them apart as her father came to stand before her. He walked up to her slowly and slapped her. "How dare you," he said. "You, an engaged woman, would break the agreement for this trash? They have no right to be here!"

She looked at her father, eyes full of contempt, "You were the one who said yes to the ring, not me. I never wanted-" he slapped her again.

"You bastard! Where do you get off hitting you're own daughter?!" Gray said as he struggled against the guards.

Jude turned to him, "you should have never come here. You and your family are not welcome here," he said. "Guards," the word was like an order as they began beating him.

"Father no! He's the father of my child!" She yelled in fear.

The entire world seem to come at a stand still once those words were out. No one could really believe it. Jude grew angrier, if that was possible. Before he could make any movement, Lucy said, "I'll do it, I'll marry Natsu."

Jude paused, "and what do you want in return?"

"Let him go home. He can visit his child, and see me when he has time while I am pregnant," she said.

Her father just thought about it, but without another way out he sighed, "fine. Let the boy go, have him dressed, and escort him off my land."

Jude and the guards holding Lucy began going back to the estate. She watched as Gray reluctantly got dressed but started fighting the guards. After that Lucy had limited contact with Gray, seeing her only at a certain hour each day as decided by her father. Gray began making a plan on how he was going to get her out. He didn't know that Lucy had the same ideas as well. A few weeks went by and her belly began to protrude slightly as she enters her third month. She intended on leaving by her fourth.

Lucy decided to ask to her father a question so she went to his study. "Why do you hate the Fullbusters?" she asked as she entered without waiting for permission.

"I don't recall inviting you into my study," he replied.

"I'm your daughter, I shouldn't need it. Now answer my question," she demanded.

"Why does it concern you?" he asked.

"Because your hatred hinders my child from seeing it's father, and it's father from spending time with me and going through the experience of being an expecting father," she said.

He sighed, "they own the hospital where your mother was treated. Their practices included cold treatments, such as the ice bath. Your mother had a disease that was usually cured by those treatments, except she died under their care."

"What a useless excuse. Everyone gets sick and dies, you can't blame them that she couldn't be helped. Do you think mom would want this?" she said.

"Get out," he said as he was angry she would say something like that about her own mother. When she didn't leave he called the guards and they dragged her back to her room, kicking and screaming.

A/N: Sorry guys, this was longer but I decided that part of this sounded better as chapter 6 and this prompt I really wasn't inspired.


	6. Secret Code

During the visiting hours the next day, Gray sat down with Lucy and handed her a note. For several weeks they'd been practicing their short hand so they could speak more openly together, without alerting anyone of their erotic conversations. Today, however, they intended on making plans for escaping her father. They spoke idly out loud, either about the baby and it's development or what is going on at home.

On the note Gray had written: _'I can get you out of here.'_

 _'How?_ ' Lucy replied and slid the paper to him.

 _'Pack some clothes, or don't, soon you will need more anyhow. At midnight you can climb down a ladder from your balcony and we can leave,'_ he said.

 _'What about the guards?'_

 _'They don't patrol between Midnight and 1 am.'_

 _'Creep,'_ she replies playfully then said, _'what about your parents? Do they know about me and the baby?'_

 _'Yes, and they have a plan to help us escape,_ ' he answered.

 _'Alright, I will be ready by then,'_ she said.

With that, Gray placed the paper in the pocket of his shorts and they continued speaking. When visitation was over, Gray was escorted out of the manor and to the gates. Lucy watched him leave sadly, she missed feeling his arms around her. His kiss. His everything. She got up before anyone could say anything to her and went to her room. She began packing a bag, which she hid under the bed.

As she finished, she was called downstairs. As she carefully descended, she was met by Natsu. He had been informed that she conceived the child before being engaged, which was true. He was even fine playing step dad as long as it was the only step child he ever had, and he tolerated having Gray around. Of course they didn't like each other, and they fought but the stress was too much so she asked Natsu not be there when Gray is around. He respected her wishes.

She spent her day talking to him and had lunch with him. He walked with her around the gardens, helping her get some exercise. Occasionally he'd reach over and touched her belly, like it was his. All she could ask was that Gray doesn't know. Even if she didn't like it, she did enjoy talking to Natsu. He may be compulsive, childish, and funny, but he wasn't Gray. Gray was mature, until he got around Natsu. Though before Lucy it was funny, and you could even argue it was friendly banter. Now they weren't friends anymore.

When the day was over, Natsu had to leave. She had dinner with her father as well. Though it was silent, he hadn't spoken to her in 2 weeks. It didn't bother her, but before she went to her room she looked at him. "Father, I'm sorry for what I said, but I want you to know that despite everything, I still love you," she told him. "I love you too," he said almost inaudibly. She smiled softly, glad they at least got that out before she left.

She waited in her room, pretending to be asleep until 11:57. By then she was getting her suitcase and walking out onto the balcony. When she heard a tap, she looked down to see the ladder sitting on the side of the manor, with Gray standing at the bottom and keeping it steady for her. She threw down her suitcase before carefully descending the ladder. Once she reached the bottom she grabbed her clothes and Gray returned the ladder to where it belonged and the two disappeared into the night.

They laughed as they were high on the adrenaline as they escaped her home. Once they made it to Gray's slightly smaller home, they went inside so Gray could get his things. As she waited, Gray's parents came to greet her.

"Hello sweety, my name is Mary," his mother said as she came to hug Lucy.

"Hello, my name is Dustin," his father said.

"It's nice to meet you," she said to them.

"We're sorry our meeting is short, but we need to get you out of here," his father said.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You and Gray are going to Oshibana until your father calms down," Mary said.

"Oh, I'm sorry this has to be so difficult," Lucy said.

"It's alright, we understand," his father said as Gray came back.

The two were led out to a carriage that would take them to the train station. At the station they said goodbye to Gray's parents. They sat in a compartment near the back and Lucy was at the window. The young couple watched as their home disappeared from view, feeling a sadness fall over them. When they looked into each other's eyes, that sadness vanished and was replaced by an excitement at their new life. They held hands as they began an exciting new life together.

A/N: I tried to see if the names were ever mentioned, Gray's parents, and they weren't so I made up names. I do not own Fairy Tail, but I needed something to call them for the next chapter. Guys this has been fun, but the next chapter is the end, so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have. I wish I could have received some reviews, but that's cool. At least I got followers, so thank you to everyone who is following this story.


	7. Author's Message

**A/N: hey guys sorry, I'm not going to post the final chapter today. Unfortunately the chapter isn't finished and me like a dummy left my notebook at home when we went out today thinking we would be back in time. I'd rather have something good for you guys than try to make the deadline so I apologize the inconvenience but I promise tomorrow I will finish the story.**


End file.
